<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>魔法之夜 by guanshibuxiao</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956947">魔法之夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanshibuxiao/pseuds/guanshibuxiao'>guanshibuxiao</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CaitlinSnow Killer Frost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanshibuxiao/pseuds/guanshibuxiao</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>日常贴贴</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Girlfriend - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>魔法之夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>魔法之夜</p>
<p>“我们可以一起看电影。”Caitlin说。<br/>她仔细感受着Killer Frost的波动，及时给出不同类型的选择。Caitlin先是抽出一张战争碟片，在自己面前晃了晃，征求Frost的意见。银色的杀手嗤之以鼻：“不好看。“<br/>“这张呢?“ Caitlin又问，封面上可爱的少男少女携手同行，她念起简介‘在乡下，Holly和Peter度过了童年时光，在她们……’<br/>“打住，人类幼稚的情情爱爱……“Frost也否认了。<br/>反正碟片还多得很，Caitlin特意为自己挑剔的人格租赁了一大堆，她（准确的说是她们）捧着气泡水，一张一张看过去，当Caitlin拿出冰雪奇缘的封面时，她心底泛起一种微妙的感觉，羞涩又有点期待，尽管转瞬即逝，Caitlin依然敏锐地捕捉到了。<br/>“我觉得这张不错。“Caitlin说。<br/>“太幼稚了。‘Killer Frost反驳道，深深了解自己另一人格的人类科学家满意地点点头：”可是我想看。“<br/>“既然你想—“Frost宽宏大量地同意：“那就这样吧。”<br/>满足了小小人类的欲望，Killer愉悦的心情充盈其中。快乐的观影即将开始，冰淇凌与汽水已然就位，载歌载舞的奇幻歌曲缓缓拉开序幕，Caitlin慷慨地提出交换身体主导权，让Frost舒服躺在沙发上观看电影。<br/>“Elsa变身了。” Killer Frost说：“她换掉了自己的衣服。”<br/>“是啊，很奇妙。“Caitlin说。<br/>“Elsa可以制造自己的宫殿。” Killer Frost说“”一座冰雪之城。<br/>“嗯哼。“Caitlin赞同。<br/>“Elsa还可以变出活着的雪人来。“Killer Frost说：”其他东西也可以变。“<br/>“这就是魔法的力量。“Caitlin说。<br/>昔日杀手驱动指尖，试图像电影中一样变幻出圆润的半球，冰霜爬上杯壁，白雾笼罩杯口，汽水在零度下凝结成锥形，缓缓伸长。<br/>Frost撇了撇嘴，轻车熟路换了杯气泡水，显然，这是一次失败的尝试。但电影还在继续，爱与诗歌终日流传，人群载歌载舞，冰雪消融………<br/>爱人终成眷侣。<br/>迪士尼被人熟知的片尾落幕后，美好的电影之夜在此宣告结束，Caitlin起身活动身体，顺便吃点冰箱里的小蛋糕，毕竟没有什么比看着电影吃东西更能消磨时间的了，她捏捏有些鼓起的小肚腩，想着最近是不是真的吃了太多东西。<br/>“Anna不会变回来的，在现实里如果一个人被冻住，她就从里到外的死去了。”Frost说。<br/>“什么？”Caitlin一时没反应过来，拿着蛋糕的手一顿，她舔舔粘在嘴角上的奶油说问：“你说什么？“<br/>“Anna不会变回来的，被冻住的人是无法解冻的。“Frost说。<br/>Caitlin愣了有那么两三秒，才意识到Frost说的是刚刚的冰雪奇缘里的剧情。Frost有时会在意一些别人都看不见的细节，可有时她又像什么都不在乎的样子，凯瑟琳心想自己到底该怎么跟她解释那些只是童话中的故事。<br/>“但是在那个世界里她们是有魔法的。“Caitlin说：”那是另一种东西。就像超能力一样，那是她们世界中的超能力。“<br/>“即便是有超能力这件事情也太危险了，如果她没有解除诅咒，Anna会永远死去吗？“Frost还在纠结：”又或者——这种诅咒，亲吻就可以解除吗？“<br/>“那只是一种影视作品，“Caitlin轻车熟路走到冰箱里，挖了两勺好吃的冰激凌，继续为Frost解释：”这些都是人们想象出来的虚假故事。这个口味很好吃你要感受下吗？“<br/>“就好像虚假的超能力一样吗？“Frost说。她有些不满，但还是没经得住诱惑接受了美味。<br/>“而且我刚刚试了试——“Frost随意地摆了摆手，在她手上立即出现了几片雪花：”我也可以。”<br/>Caitlin看着这一幕莫名其妙想起了幼儿园的小朋友，立即捧场地赞许道：“太棒了。”<br/>”但是被冻住还是非常危险的。”Frost说：”哪怕是你也不可能这样马上解冻。”<br/>Caitlin愣住了，终于明白了Frost的症结所在，她内心泛起一种奇异的感觉：“所以你是把Anna的视角带入了我吗？”<br/>“也可以这么理解，”Frost说：“这些东西让我觉得很不真实。”<br/>“不如说这些东西让你有了真实的即视感。”Caitlin说：“我们也经历过和这些相似的情况。”<br/>“但不同的是——”Frost又崴了一大勺冰激凌：“在这个故事里好人永远都会获胜，我从开头就知道她们一定能赢。但在现实生活中，没有什么东西是我们完全在掌控内的，我们前段时间可差一点就都没命了。”<br/>Frost显然还是太紧张过度了，Caitlin理解这种感受，她们前不久才刚刚出生入死，经历了那种漫画中最后一秒获救的经典桥段，Caitlin尚且做了一个星期的噩梦，Frost作为一名战士反应更大，掉下一枚硬币都能让她马上警惕得跳起来，那段时间Caitlin走在街上，总会不知不觉地变成为Killer Frost。<br/>“你太紧张过度了。”Caitlin对Killer Frost说：“那个路人只是看了我一眼。”<br/>“他看了你一眼！他在威胁你！” Killer Frost反驳：“别忘记之前也有不用触碰也能使用能力的人。”<br/>“不如来吃点冰淇凌。”Caitlin想了想之前的经历，决心转移话题，争论谁和谁保护过度的问题永远不会有结果，Killer Frost始终认为她们的居民区附近应当安装一百个摄像头，并配以巨额资金研发武器。<br/>“我们还可以掌控美食。”Caitlin说。：“这是我最喜欢的牌子，香草口味的。”<br/>“对，除了这些。”Frost说：“同一品牌的产品口味永远发挥稳定。”<br/>“你知道吗？“Caitlin轻轻地说：”在我小的时候，我会抱着被子躺在床上，幻想第二天我变成两个人，就像Elsa和Anna，通过魔法或者其他说不清楚的东西。“<br/>“就像现在。“Frost说。<br/>“那会儿我会盼着魔法，或者其他东西。“Caitlin继续说：”但现在我经历的东西已经足够神奇了，很难说现在我们不是生活在魔法世界里。“<br/>Frost被逗乐了，她站起身伸出手，向天花板挥挥手，亮晶晶的冰晶掉了下来，寒流跟随她左右，雪片飞舞，冰霜生长，超能力者搓搓手，几只蝴蝶四散飞走，最后如同电影剧情所展示得一样，它们在半空中炸出了银色烟花。<br/>“这是我在电影里学到的其他知识，怎样更好的运用冰雪。”Frost说。<br/>“下次什么时候聚会我们可以才艺展示一下。”Caitlin显然也十分快活，她并没有喝酒，脸颊却红扑扑的：“告诉他们我们最近在飞快进步。”<br/>在洗漱完毕后，Caitlin在床头写着 “和Frost做的一百件事情” 的便签纸上画了个对勾，勾选了一起看电影这个格子。这才满意地拖着被子入睡。<br/>在睡眠中，Caitlin得到了一个梦，她沿着河流断断续续地走着，淌过膝盖深的，美丽的水面，变成了少女，而后，少女穿越带着露水的花园，拂落一束鲜花变成了孩子，孩子穿着蓝色的连衣裙，顺着小路绕出迷宫，进入秘密花园。<br/>“这是我们从电影里得到的第三个启示。”<br/>Frost的声音从身后传来说，她看上去也变小了，嗓音变得尖锐而稚嫩，柔软的小手上拿着那束刚刚掉落的鲜花：“一些时候，动用一点魔法思维也很有用。”<br/>就像电影中Anna和Elsa的花园一样，这里的景观也展现出了神奇的特性，鲜花开放又落败，树木长青，冰雪和暖阳同在，Frost穿着一件蓝裙子，看着Caitlin看盯着自己，Frost低头拽拽裙子，说：“如果你愿意，裙子也可以变成红色的。”<br/>说完，就像魔法世界里一样，Frost身上的裙子变成了天鹅绒质地的红色连衣裙。<br/>“但是我穿着红色不太好看。”Frost解释着说，紧接着，她马上把自己变了回来，Caitlin伸手拉住了她。<br/>“你是从什么时候……”Caitlin有些语塞，她显然很感动：“建造这里的？”<br/>“这不是我建造的。”Frost说：“这是我偶然发现的，在你的内心深处的秘密花园。”<br/>“或许这就是超能力者的特殊性。”Caitlin拉着Frost的小手，它们又软又可爱。“不论怎样，都很感谢你。”<br/>Caitlin从未想过有一天Frost能作为一个独立个体站在自己面前，她和镜子里的自己有区别吗?她有着另一张具体的面容吗？人的左手抚摸右脸时，是什么样的感觉呢？<br/>她拥抱了Frost。<br/>Killer Frost 的身体僵住了，Caitlin和Frost柔软的，带着孩子特有气息的小身体依偎在一起，后者显然没应付过这种事，她沉默了一会儿，小脸微微发红，Frost和Caitlin一样皮肤雪白，一口气红到了耳朵上。<br/>“这没什么。”Killer Frost小小声地说。<br/>Caitlin很快发现了梦境的美妙之处，她可以选择任何一个时间段装扮自己，少女，孩童，想象中的老人（Frost不喜欢这个形象），她触碰着自己的另一个人格，亲吻，拥抱，交谈，交换爱意。她们牵着手，在梦境花园里跑来跑去，Caitlin感觉自己现在是一片云，一场雾或者一阵风，轻盈得马上可以飞起来……<br/>“我们总可以在这里见面的。”天亮时，梦境也如潮水般退去，Frost站在原地，快活地挥舞小手说：“明天见”<br/>“明天见！“Caitlin说。</p>
<p>第二天<br/>‘送给Caitlin’<br/>墙上贴着张小便条，还配上了Frost幼稚可爱的小简笔画。<br/>Caitlin打开冰箱，发现了一个小小雪人。</p>
<p>End</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>gl故事，美少女们日常贴贴。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>